The present invention relates to bathroom accessories and, more particularly, to a portable toilet seat.
Using a public restroom can be an adventure, in many ways. For one, toilet paper and toilet seat liners may not be available. And even if such paper products are in supply, they typically do not stop moisture and can stick to one's underside when used to line the top of the toilet seat. Furthermore, applying toilet paper to a public toilet seat takes time and sometimes there is no time. Moreover, using toilet paper or toilet seat liners further clogging our overburdened sewer systems. Of course, the toilet may not have a functioning toilet seat to begin with . . . .
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable toilet seat that is convenient to use and prevents unnecessary use of toilet paper and other paper products. The portable toilet seat embodied in the present invention allows a person to have use of a toilet seat if one is not available, and if one is available the present invention enables users to sit on their own personal toilet seat instead of a public toilet seat, providing a sanitary surface to sit on public toilets.